finalefandomcom-20200213-history
Tikki
Tikki '''is a contestant from ''Finale: Pompeii. '' Finale: Pompeii Though he didn't last long, Tikki managed to charm audiences in his original season through his naive, yet humourous personality. Remembered for having little to say in most cases, Tikki enjoyed constantly reminding his fellow competitors that he hails from Ireland, coining the phrase "im from ireland," which has become a running gag in the series. As the contestants introduce themselves at the start of "Oh, You're Saving The Best For Last", Tikki informs everyone for the first time that he is from the country of Ireland, which, according to Tikki, is where they make the cereal Lucky Charms. The host waits for him to say more, but he does not, causing the introductions to move on awkwardly. After the contestants are acquainted, the host dramatically tells them about the currently inactive volcano which is near the houses they will be living in for the duration of the season. While some players find this nerve-wracking, Tikki happily informs everyone that there are no volcanoes in Ireland, which is where he is from. Before the challenge begins, Bow logs on social media and begins taking selfies, which reminds Tikki to tell everyone that selfies are taken in Ireland. During the Quote Challenge, which sees players stating well-known quotes from past ''Finale ''seasons, Tikki alters the quotes on numerous occasions to fit the topic of Ireland. As soon as the challenge, which is won by Staci, ends, Tikki yet again decides to tell everyone that he is from Ireland. At the elimination, Tikki votes for CJ, which is outside of the majority. As CJ leaves, Tikki dramatically states that he is from Ireland. Tikki recieves his only Punishment of the season in "I'm From Ireland", an episode named after his common saying. Tikki does not speak until the challenge is explained. It is a Jigsaw Puzzle, causing Tikki to inform the host that they do not do many puzzles in Ireland, though he doesn't seem to mind. Staci wins the challenge yet again, and decides to Punish Tikki, who frowns and begs to not be Punished. He recieves a Dud Punishment. Still sad about being chosen, however, Tikki repeats that he is from Ireland, and the host jokingly says that he is masterminding the season. As the contestants await elimination, Tikki states that he is from Ireland several times. When the elimination finally rolls around, Tikki is announced to be safe, while, yet again, voting outside of the majority. A revote occurs between ThatAmazing and Mooncrusher3, and for the first time ever, Tikki votes with the majority, successfully eliminating ThatAmazing. As ThatAmazing is compeleting his Grand Finale, Tikki reminds everyone that he is still from Ireland. Tikki is eliminated in "It Says So In The Bible". He puts minimal effort in the challenge, only repeating that he is from Ireland on multiple occasions. Despite repeating this phrase, Tikki is not spoken to until the elimination, when the host asks him how Ireland is, but he does not respond. Once the votes have been tallied, it is revealed that Tikki has been eliminated. It appears that Tikki never held power in the season, as his final vote was the sole vote for Jocasta Odom. Voting History Trivia *Tikki was played by '''That Epic. Category:Pompeii Category:Contestant Category:Males Category:9th place